Rei Ayanami X Shinji Ikari
by LadyAbigail
Summary: Please tell me if you hated it or you liked, and give me advice on what went wrong!


Rei Ayanami X Shinji Ikari

**By Abigail Jean Zimmerman (a.k.a.: LadyAbigail)**

**Written in 2013**

_An Evangelion FanFiction_

_**[Shinji's Point of View]**_

Today, Misato was taking Asuka, Rei, Toji, Kensuke, and me to a fancy ski resort in Russia. I brought my usual packing supplies: clothes, bathroom accessories, SDAT Player, shoes, and money. Asuka, on the other hand, brought than just the usual; she brought a whole house load of stuff. Rei brought clothes, a hair brush, and dental stuff. Toji and Kensuke brought the usual (almost like mine).

"Alright, kids, we're here," Misato said, climbing out and looking at the beautiful resort.

Asuka jumped out, dragged me out of the van, and forced me to carry her stuff. I also had to carry my stuff as well. I realized that I was carrying Misato's and Rei's stuff to.

"Wow! Look at the size of this building!" Kensuke exclaimed. "It's so pretty!"

I heard Rei walk up beside me and ask me, "Why are you carrying my stuff, Shinji-kun?"

"Just. Felt. Like. It," I said, struggling to keep a balance as I walked.

Rei started to grab bags and boxes of Asuka's stuff to lessen my load.

When we got to the front desk where a man in a nice suit stood and smiled at us like he was happy to see us, Misato said in Russian, "Odin vzroslyy i pyat' detey."

"Eto bylo by pyat'sot rubley," the man replied.

Misato took out the money and gave it to the man.

"Spasibo," Misato said, receiving the keys and smiling.

"Vy mozhete," the man said, smiling.

Misato took us to the rooms (next to each other) and assigned rooms to us. Misato and Kensuke shared a room together, and Asuka and Toji shared a room next to them. Rei and I had to share a room together (next to Asuka and Toji) since this is a hotel for couples… I have no idea why Misato picked this place.

Misato peeked into our room and came in when Rei and I were unpacking. "Alright, Shinji and Rei, we'll have dinner in the fancy restaurant in this hotel…" Misato said.

"Misato, why'd you pick this place?" I interrupted.

"Because, this was the closest hotel to the ski resort. And as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me," Misato said, digging through her purse to find a chap-stick, "after that, we're going skiing. The skiing place doesn't close until 8pm, weird, I know. Then, we're going to go back to the hotel to hang out and stuff like that." She undid the chap-stick and applied the stuff on her lips. She then smiled to the two.

"Do we need to look good for the dinner?" Shinji asked.

"Of course, silly! Everything is fancy and romantic! So, if I was you, I would where a tux… And Rei, you can wear a sexy gown," Misato said, winking to the two.

"Okay," Rei and I said at the same time.

Misato kissed my forehead and hugged Rei. She walked out and I sighed.

"…Shinji, can you help me find a 'sexy dress' to wear, please?" Rei asked me.

"Oh, of course, Rei," I said, following her to her suit case that Misato stuffed with sexy clothes and shoes in. The other bag she brought was the casual one that Rei packed, which was probably the stuff in her closet.

Rei opened the suit case and I found a lot of lingerie, blouses, skirts, dresses, and sexy gowns for bed. I blushed and looked through the suit case to find a bloody-red, sexy, silky dress; nice, black high-heels; a gorgeous necklace; the right make-up; and a beautiful bracelet.

"I'll be right back, Rei. I gotta get Asuka," I said, running over to the next room to knock on the door.

Asuka (a hair towel around her head, a towel around her torso, and a brush in one hand [also giving me the usual annoyed look on her face]) answered the door and asked me, "What?"

"Well, I need your help on something. Rei has make-up and I have no idea how to put it on her to make her look pretty… So, can you help her, please?" I asked her.

"Fine, baka," she said. She walked over to our room and we walked in to see Rei looking even more gorgeous than ever. She was wearing the stuff I picked out for her and she was taller than usual.

My jaw dropped and I can feel drool coming down from my mouth. I straightened as Asuka went up to take Rei to the bathroom to help her with make-up. When they were done, I literally felt like passing out from how gorgeous Rei looked. Asuka huffed out of the room, leaving me with Rei.

"Whoa, Rei, you looking…amazing!" I exclaimed, stuttering.

"Thank you, Shinji-kun," Rei said, smiling to me.

"You're welcome, Rei," I said. I went to put my tux on and came out, finding Rei sitting on the bed and waiting for me.

"Are you ready, Shinji-kun?" Rei asked me.

"Of course," I said, smiling.

We walked out into the hall to wait for the rest to come out. Once the rest were ready, Misato took us to the restaurant and ordered our food when we got our table. I picked beef stroganov of the menu and Rei picked the petite plate (which was probably a veggie salad).

I was stuffed by the time I ate my food. Rei didn't look like she ate a bit. Though, her plate was clean when she finished like a dog licked it clean.

"Alright, now for skiing," Misato said, after she was done with her plate.

We went back to our rooms to change into ski suits. We then went to the ski resort and Misato paid for the tickets as we put on the ski shoes. We can see a whole mountain of snow just outside the resort. I wasn't really dark outside, but it felt like midnight.

Rei took a hold of my hand and dragged me to the gondola. We got onto a seat and let the slow ride take us high over the ground.

"This is fun, right, Rei?" I asked her, looking over the ant-like people.

I looked over and saw Rei smiling to me like I was a hot model sitting next to her (but I was covered in a ski suit).

"It is fun, Shinji-kun," Rei said. And as she smiled to me, she leaned over to me and kissed my lips with hers. I first I thought I was day-dreaming until the gondola halted. We were sitting still on the gondola seat and I saw Rei looking down at the dark snow. I looked at my watch and found that it was 8pm.

"Um, Rei, we should've gone back to the group," I said. The lights slowly went out and we were in the dark alone. I pulled out my flashlight and found no one in sight. "It looks like we're all alone, Rei."

Rei pecked me on the cheek and wrapped her arms around me to keep me warm.

"Do not worry, Shinji-kun," Rei said, rubbing my chest. "At least we'll have each other."

"O-o-okay," I said, snuggling up to Rei.

Three hours went by and there is no sign of rescue. So, I reached for my phone, took it out, and called Misato. She answered, screaming, "Where the hell are you two?!"

"Um, we're stuck on the gondola," I said, as Rei was shivering.

"…Oh, crap," Misato said, "Stay put."

"We kind of can't go anywhere, Misato-san."

"Oh, right. I'll get help." She hung up and I felt my toes go numb.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-Shinji-kun, I can't feel my legs," Rei said, shivering heavily.

"Don't worry, Rei, we'll get out of this…" I said. I decided to make out with her to warm her up. Instead, our lips were stuck together. _'Way to go, Genius.' _I thought. It'll be bad if one of our noses start to get stuffed up.

By morning, help arrived. The fire-fighters helped us down and separated our lips. I was so relieved that we're okay…except the part when I heard that Rei's feet were frost-bitten.

Misato slapped me across the cheek and hugged me. "Did you suggest the gondola?!"

"No, Rei did," I said, rubbing my cheek.

"Well, I was so worried about you two…" Misato said, hugging me like she missed me.

"I was more worried about Rei," I said as Misato parted from me.

"Why not you?" Misato asked me.

I was silent… So I just said plainly, "Because…I just worry about other people rather than me."

"Shinji, don't do this to yourself. You need to worry about yourself once in a while. What if you were accused of raping a little girl and you didn't do it?"

"I would die." I immediately said. "Plain and simple."

Misato gave me a disappointed look. "No, I would help you."

We later went to the hospital to check on Rei. Both of her feet were gone. I felt bad for her.

"How ya feeling, Rei?" I asked her, sitting on the chair next to her bed.

"Better. My feet are not in pain anymore," Rei said.

I looked at her disappeared feet. I then looked at her beautiful face.

"Do you need anything?" I asked her.

"No, I do not," Rei said, plainly.

"…Rei, I love you… If you need anything, let me know…" Shinji said with compassion.

Rei smiled and asked me, "Do you want to kiss me, Shinji-kun?"

The last time I kissed her made our lips stick together. But I trust that the temperature is reasonable. So, I leaned down and met my lips with hers. When I parted, I smiled into her eyes and she said to me, " I love you too, Shinji-kun."

I smiled.


End file.
